Please Remember
by idolize-it
Summary: Kagome thinks Inuyasha betrayed her and bounds him to the goshinboku but then she finds out he didn't. A year later Inuyasha's sent changes to the scent of a demon's.Sesshouamru is here? Is Inuyasha going to remember the gang or any1? What will Kagome do?
1. Chapter 1

**Please Remember**

Chapter One: Betrayal

By: Kaith-KT

Betrayal

In the night a lonely person or should I say an undead person was lurking around Kaeda's village. You could tell in her eyes that she has had a difficult life? Or past.

The look of sadness, betrayal, and anger were mostly what she felt. Her life force was fading away because she was the one who needed souls to keep her alive.

Who would of thought a person who couldn't feel or never had an emotion of love would visit the one who she frequently thought he betrayed her.

When she reached a place near the well she smirked.

He was coming. The one who she loved when she was alive or did she.

Is being one of the walking dead a second chance or am I even suppose to be here… 

"Kikyou…?"

She turned around and saw him. His silvery hair glowing in the moons light. Golden eyes piercing into her lifeless ones. Strong built body but he wouldn't think so he needed power because the only thing that keeps him from being the best that he could was being a hanyou.

He thought so to but a warm, deeply caring and strong willed girl entered his life. A girl who was the reincarnation of her.

It was time for his decision.

Kikyou sadly smiled.

_Is it time for her to go to hell? _Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha it's time for me to go from this world…I have no reason for living because all the jewel shards are collected except for the ones Naraku has and he is hidden himself to regain strength."

"Ki…Kikyou…I…"

"I don't want you to go to hell with me…I know you love the girl…Kagome. Please take care of her and your friends I'm sorry for my troubles…but I ask for one last embrace."

He sadly smiled and walked up to her and embraced her but to his knowledge Kagome has returned to his time and watched him embrace her.

_What's Inuyasha doing! _Kagome shouted in her mind. She felt betrayed, unloved, anger, and lastly anger forming. A few teardrops fell from her soft tender face and onto the hard ground that was filled with frost for the upcoming winter.

She looked over at them again.

"Kikyou I'm…sorry. I loved you before…I'm…sorry…"

Kagome didn't really listen to what he said only few words she thought she heard…I love you.

She started crying. Too much to handle she ran away from them and soon she reached the tree Inuyasha was bound to when she first came through the well and dropped to her knees and cried.

Back with Inuyasha and Kikyou, Inuyasha could sense that Kikyou's used souls were fading away and she was becoming weak.

"I have to go now Inuyasha…goodbye."

He stepped back. "Rest in peace."

Kikyou's body made of dirt and clay was glowing bright blue and it burst out in souls until nothing was left of her.

Inuyasha sniffed and caught the scent of Kagome the one he truly loves.

_Kagome was here? I wonder is she's going to be happy that Kikyou's gone?_ He thought.

He picked up Kikyou's ribbon and buried it. He stood up and walked back to the village.

Kagome wiped her eyes and spotted Inuyasha coming back. She couldn't stand It anymore it was to heart aching. She got up and brushed her jeans roughly and walked toward him until he was facing Goshinboku.

"INUYASHA!"

He turned around and saw her…Kagome with an angry expression that he has never soon before. Her eyes flamed with betrayal.

"Kagome?" He looked into her eyes with concern and confusion.

"How DARE YOU say you love Kikyou and embrace her! She's just a clay pot for goodness sake and she's not even alive! You shouldn't be loving her…"

"Kagome…Ki-"

"SHUTUP! Stop telling me her name! You betrayed me I don't understand why you would do that. Maybe Kikyou did the right thing when she sealed you to the tree you know why…because you betrayed HER and now you betrayed ME with her" She cried.

"Kagome you don't understand you got it all wrong!"

"I do understand Inuyasha and now I know I think that you picked Kikyou over me…I can't believe you!"

_Ugh how could I have been so stupid! Inuyasha loves Kikyou and here I am just by his side loving him when he doesn't love me. _She thought.

"Kagome please just listen." He looked to the ground and whispered that loudly enough for her to hear.

Kagome's anger took over and she couldn't control what came out of her mouth anymore.

"Ugh Inuyasha you can be so low of yourself sometime." She started laughing with bitterness.

"No wonder you're so low of yourself because you're just a stupid Hanyou who doesn't the difference between dirt and yourself!"

I need revenge; he can't just use me like that! 

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He felt like something was taking his heart out and burning it. His eyes filled with sadness. The words that came out of her mouth hurt the most he thought she loved him as a hanyou but she proved wrong.

"I'm…sorry." He choked out.

"Well sorry doesn't cut it Inu-Yasha!"

He heard a bow pulling back an arrow and an arrow coming towards him.

He looked up and looked into her eyes but didn't budge.

The arrow was glowing a bright pink and soon a loud noise came in the direction of Inuyasha.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! 


	2. Chapter 2

Please Remember

Chapter Two: Rebound

By: Kaith-KT

Rebound

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

The arrow went past Inuyasha and hit a rock that flamed up and exploded.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. _That arrow was meant for me? I guess Kagome really hates me._ He thought.

"I missed, this time I won't!" She took out another arrow and got ready to shoot it.

"Kagome please don't do this."

"Inuyasha I won't let you destroy my life!"

She aimed it at him and let go of it. It flew and hit Inuyasha in the heart but Kagome didn't want Inuyasha to die deep down so Kagome did the same thing to Inuyasha just like Kikyou did she bounded him to the Goshinboku.

She heard him taking in harsher breaths now.

"Kag…Kago…Kag…ome?" He breathed.

"What!" She said bitterly.

"I…I…love…love…you…" and with that last sentence his energy drained and he fell into a deep sleep.

Kagome dropped her bow and stared in shock.

"Wha…what have I done! I…he loves me not Kikyou…"

She ran to him. He looked like he was taking a nap under the Goshinboku. He was pinned while he just sat there and didn't move.

She hugged his head and started to cry. She lost her temper and lost the one she loves the most and she didn't even stop to listen to him.

Sango, Miroku and Shippou aren't going to be back until tomorrow and Kaede's with them for Sango's village.

It was almost morning anyway so they would be back in a few hours.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha." She sobbed.

Meanwhile Inuyasha wakes up and finds him in a weird place unknown to him.

"I see you have awoken." A voice echoed

Inuyasha tensed.

"Who are you!"

"Why you don't remember me do you…Inuyasha?

"…………What!"

"You were once sealed to me but I never attempted to show myself or I should say soul. I am Goshinboku I protect it and I had company when you came, actually you did nothing so I did nothing either.

"Where am I?

"The same girl who unsealed you from here rebound you."

"Kagome…" He sighed and his eyes clouded with emotions.

"Don't worry about her she just under estimated you didn't she like the other Miko. I am going to train you until you can escape this place, it is really lonely for someone like you but it will take a years hard work."

"I…don't think they would want back a…hanyou…I don't know if I truly want to go back…"

"I thought you would say that, when you escape this spell you won't remember because this is your second time here. I want to train you but not in body just in mind. It increases your abilities and I'm sure it will surpass your Hanyou stage and you'll be a demon but you want loose control what so ever."

"I…won't remember? I guess that would be a good thing unless I get flashbacks." He sighed.

"Uh so are you like a person or something?"

"I'm Goshinboku's spirit."

"Oh I thought you were a tree person…when do we start training or something I'm starting to get hungry and the sooner and the better…I can say the least Miroku or Sango can let me come with them and Naraku who knows what will happen in a year he might reappear and hurt…………Kk-gome…?

"You still love her after what she did that's very interesting."

"Shut the hell up you knows nothing!"

"Boy first you need to learn manners but I doubt it you will be this way you might be emotionless like your brother who knows."

"Keh!"

_I just know that Kagome didn't mean it if I do remember I'll her right away that I always loved her and I always will! Goddamn that wench just had to do this right now._

He thought.

Ok that's chapter was short ok maybe I am an amateur

But at least I am trying to write this story well I think

This is my first Story because my friend she gave me this account because I couldn't make one lol. If you think my story is like messed up um maybe you can like help me or something like hints and pointers so just review me so I can hear about what you think of my story. :( :)

Pleases tell me what you think it it's a good start or bad because in later chaps. Inu can't remember and Kagome gets close to him to try and get his memories back.:( :) :) :)


	3. Chapter 3

Please Remember 

Chapter three: What Happened

Kagome's Dream:

_Kagome looked around and spotted Inuyasha; he was still bound to the Goshinboku._

_Kagome suddenly saw him twitch. "Kagome" He whispered._

_Tears filled her eyes. She ran to him and hugged him. He pulled out the arrow and hugged her back. "Inuyasha I'm so sorry I…wasn't thinking right."_

"_I…know."_

"_I love you please never leave me!'' She cried into his chest._

"_Kagome…" he whispered into her tender ear. She shivered._

"_I want to be my mate, I want to love you." _

_A few tears slipped her face and she kissed him._

"_I'll be your mate."_

"_This might hurt a bit." He bites the crook of her neck and licked the blood. She shivered at his touch again._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you to Inuyasha."_

_He slowly sucked on her neck. He crushed his body against mine and it felt good._

_He took of his top layer of clothing and second layer._

_Mhmmmm his bare chest on me felt so good. I circled my fingers on his chest and felt his muscles. Wow was he ever so sexy!_

He took of my shirt and god did I feel good. I giggled, he tried taking of my bra but he couldn't so I helped him.

_He trailed kisses from my collarbone. His hand cupped my full breast and kneaded it._

_He slowly laid us on the grass so I was at the bottom and he was on top. He bent his head down and sucked my nipple. Ohhhhhhhhhh _

_He kissed my stomach. I felt tingly. I could feel my orgasm come._

_And then I hear him call out. _

_Kagome………Kagome………Kagome…KAGOME!_

The end of Kagome's dream.

"Huh…"

"Wow Lady Kagome I never knew you and Inuyasha would spend that much time together!"

She blushed.

Kagome knew that they didn't notice the arrow that was binding him to the Goshinboku. She frowned and got up.

"I…"

"Hey Inuyashaaaaaaa!" Shippou yelled in his ear but he didn't wake up.

"Kagome why isn't Inuyasha waking up?"

Tears dropped from her eyes and she ran to Sango and started crying.

They all gasped when they saw the arrow. "Kagome who did this!" Shippou wailed.

"I…sobdidn't know…and…Isobbound him to…thesobGoshinboku…like…Kikyou…d-…did."

"But surely you can pull out the arrow like last time you freed him?"

I stood up and a smile tugged at my lips. Maybe that could free him. I walked towards him and saw Shippou crying I felt so guilty inside. I gripped my hands on the arrow and pulled and pulled but it didn't budge it just glowed bright pink.

"Kagome child did you pin Inuyasha?" Kaede approached them.

"I…yes."

"It seems that you put all your energy into the arrow. It seems that history repeated itself for him."

"What about Naraku! Isn't there a way to free him, he's one of the group!" Sango complied.

"Ye will have to wait there is nothing we can do now. It is almost winter, and I have made some soup it is cold out here it will give you back your energy and you may try again child to free him." Kaede said walking back to the village

"Kagome don't worry were all going to free him someday!"

"Thank you Shippou."

She said and they all walked back.

With Inuyasha:

"Inuyasha I want to train your mind, sometimes your mind can actually help you if you consider it and not just trust your actions."

"Hey! I use my mind."

"I didn't say you didn't."

"So then what am I suppose to do! It's getting fucking boring!"

_Does this boy have no respect? _Goshin thought.

"I want you to just relax and sense all the things around you."

_What the fuck! There nothing around me, man it's going to be a long year. _

Meanwhile with the group everybody is worried for Kagome she's been feeling guilty but Shippou had a plan.

"You guys what if Inuyasha feels cold in the snow?" Shippou asked.

"I don't think so in my village we slayed some demons and studies them. Even after a demon dies or is put into a spell it still keeps warm without knowing. Sango explained.

"I bet Inuyasha's thinking of Kagome! He told me he loved her once." Shippou lied trying to cheer Kagome up.

Kagome blushed and smiled. "Thanks for cheering me up Shippou, I just wish we can find a way fast for him."

"Why Kagome you already know Inuyasha loved you now and you can't wait for him." Miroku did his famous perverted smile.

Kagome blushed and turned into a huge tomato. By the time Kagome stopped she looked at Miroku and saw a big slap on his face.

She giggled while everybody smiled.

_My dream. _She remembered. _It felt so real but…it wasn't. _She blushed.

I already miss him… 


	4. Chapter 4

Please Remember

By: Miya

Chapter 4: How long until you come back to me?

"Inuyasha your skills are sharp but not sharp enough it's been 6 months and sadly you need 6 more month until you have the strength to free your soul from the miko's arrow."

"It's strange… I can't remember anything…. I. Want my memories back. . But . . ."

_It's like this . . . miko . . . I feel like she's someone important to me . . . but all I remember is the sent of Sesshoumaru and Mother and Goshin I don't know what I'll do when I'm free . . . _Thought Inuyasha.

"Sorry pup it's one of the consequences of this result and I'm really grateful to have you back but in this lack of time I will show you, your true self."

" Wh…. at. The hell…. Goshin I am my true self!" Inuyasha shrugged.

"It's what you think … when you were a child a spell was cast on you when you were born. The enemies of your Father didn't want another strong heir … but little did they know you had the am strength has your father as a baby. Amazing has it sounds but as you grew up you had only half of your power and right now Naraku wouldn't be alive if you were your true self." Goshin spoke in truthful words.

"So your saying I was never like this before?"

"Correct"

"Uh… but I look weird when I'm a demon though… I remember sensing fear from I guess someone important to me"

"Ahh I see… those were the days but now you can control your demon side… you don't look like that … the look you use to have is an image of a demon with no inner strength that is why I am teaching you to control an develop more strength."

" Then what the fuck would I look like?"

"Dear Buddha … no respects yet …no use I guess this pup was raised like this. Hm

Well all I can say is that you will look like your father…he has the same eyes and you will have more power…………….. If I did have a mirror you would see that you have no more hanyou ears… you have demon ears but your body image looks as if you were human but really you are the strongest demon I have ever seen…

With Kagome:

I can't believe all this is happening to my daughter… poor Kagome. She came home crying yesterday I thought it was Inuyasha and their small fights but this was serious. "He won't be with me until 6 more months mom! I can't take … I love...hi...m…too much!" She screamed. I always knew Kagome would love him. " Why hello Inuyasha, how are you?"

"_Oh…I'm ok I guess"_

"_What's wrong honey you can tell me"?_

"_Whose the guy with Kagome?"_

_Mrs. H laughed. "Sweetie that is just Kagome's friend … Hm he likes Kagome but don't worry I surly know my daughter has feelings for you and only you?_

_Inuyasha blushed._

"_Well…I…um…I…lo...ve h...her but I'm not sure she did?_

"_Don't worry you were always the one for her- Mom! Kagome isn't showing me what Houjo gave her! – Opps well I have to go Hun well I hope you two realize you the one for each other!"_

_Why it's been so long since I have talked to him…I wonder what he's thinking… _Miss Higurashi thought.

"Kagome! Honey! Come down for Breakfast, you have school in 10 minutes!" Miss H shouted.

Kagome walked down the stairs. She wore black jeans and a shirt that said "Just Shut up!"

"Mom I'm not hungry ok I'll eat lunch…love you bye," She said kissing her mom on the cheek.

As Kagome walked out the door she spotted Houjo.

"Oh gosh why him!"

"Kagome! Houjo! Over here!" Ayumi one of Kagome's friends screeched.

"Huh…oh hey you guys"

"Hey how are you two? Did you guys hook up yet? Kagome where's your two-timing boyfriend? Oh MY god! Tell us!"

_And I thought Sota got all excited when Inuyasha was brought up. I can't keep letting them make me go on dates with Houjo…I don't even like him. It's time for me to tell the truth. _Kagome thought.

" What she has a …what?" Houjo asked confusingly.

"Houjo…I have a boyfriend his name is Inuyasha and I love him with all my heart I'm really sorry …Ayumi made me go on dates with you but I didn't really like you more than a friend and I know that Erie likes you …so I suggest you let her have a chance."

_Wow I can't believe I even had the courage to tell him to bug off … my told me that he said he loved me… I believe her but I just can't wait when he wakes up! I'll do anything just to hg him or tell him I'm sorry…but he LOVES ME! NOT Kikyou ME! _Kagome screamed in her head.

"Uh … Kagome why are you blushing…?

"Huh…oh um nothing you guys just thinking about Inuyasha"

"Girl time! Bye Houjo!"

"Yeah bye!" Erie blushed

"Kagome I thought you said he loved someone else? Why love him back!"

"It's all my fault, he did love me not the other girl…I misunderstood him and took him for granted. He saw me with Houjo on our fake dates and he was confused so he went to talk to my mom…" Kagome blushed.

"Go oh…"

"Wow this is getting so interesting…I can't wait to meet this lover of yours!" Erie screeched.

"Um well he asked if I liked Houjo and stuff and my mom told him I love him and he told her that he loves me but he wasn't sure if I did love him…and that's all…but…" Kagome started to cry as few drops leaked out from her eyes.

"Kagome? What happened?"

"I just love him so much and he's not here anymore" Erie hugged her. Kagome couldn't take it, she cried out.

"Where did he go?"

"U…m –sob- h…e had to – sob- …mo…v…e and I thought he cheated on me but I took him wrong and said wrong and hateful words…I … can't come to school I have to meet some of his friends and mine … I'm sorry you guys just say I'm sick ok …Bye!" Kagome wiped her tears and ran to the well.

_I have to check on him! Its been to long and I've been taking out my anger on my family…Sango…Miroku…Shippou…Kaede I'm sorry you are my family and I have been treating you guys as if it was all your faults._ Kagome thought.

As she climbed out of the well she looked around and saw Inuyasha there.

"What the…Inu…Yasha …why is he demon?"

"Kagome!" Shippou shouted a hugged her.

"Shippou Hey I'm sorry I left you guys hanging."

"It's Okie dokie but did you bring a cochloate bwar Kagome?"

"Kagome!" Sango hugged her while Miroku greeted her.

Kagome giggled.

" You mean chocolate bar Shippou? I don't have no more I'm sorry Shippou my mom didn't get to buy them. Sango why does Inuyasha look like a demon? He doesn't look evil though…it's like that's how he's suppose to be."

" Oh well Miroku was going to explain it to me and Shippou right now so Miroku open up and tell us"

"Sango not until you give me a kiss."

They fell to the ground

"Miroku! You better not make Sango kick your butt again!" Shippou wailed.

"Ok! Sango I'm sorry please no more slaps…I beg of you."

"Miroku please tell us … I really want to know everything that happened." Kagome said while speaking with a sad tone.

"Don't worry I will tell you. Myouga came to visit us and I thought he only came to feast on Inuyasha blood but I noticed that Inuyasha's body aura changed. He told me that Inuyasha was never a Hanyou…it surprised me at first but then I understood why Myouga said Sesshoumaru wanted to hurt him but then Myouga said Sesshoumaru was always trying to target his arm … and its true…Inuyasha he's more royal then...we...are"

"He's a demon…not hanyou Miroku did Inuyasha tell you that he was not going to hell with Kikyou?

"He did…Kagome? Oh damn we should have told you before this happened Kagome I'm sorry."

"Its ok Miroku I did find out he did love me … and I love him but I just want him to wake up soon. Um Miroku what do you mean he's more royal than us? He was more than a demon? Wait…if Sesshoumaru was the lord of the western lands… then what's Inuyasha?"

"We underestimated him especially Kouga…his status is higher than Kougas. Kouga is a prince but he isn't the heir of his land. He is a leader and that's all but he isn't as close to being loyal he would be like a soldier. Inuyasha…he was cursed when he was a baby … his fathers enemies did an outrageous thing just because they didn't want another kid of Inu-No-Tashio."

"What! Miroku…that's the great lord…he was the strongest demon ever…no one ever could bat him! Even Sesshoumaru didn't stand a chance! Are you saying Inuyasha has the am strength like his father but since he was turned into hanyou his power was cut into half? Kagome explained.

"Kagome how do you know about Inu-No-Tashio?"

"Oh we were learning about feudal stuff…oh I guess I was listening after all." She giggled

"Yes you're right…but not that close. Inuyasha he's stronger than his father which is very interesting since if he wasn't we would have defeated Naraku long time ago. Inuyasha when he wakes up he would have another chance to be king and I bet if we train than we would all defeat our worst enemy."

"Miroku your right…wow Inuyasha be king this is all knew."

"He looks really cute in his demon form right now...sleeping isn't what he does normally…I wonder what he's thinking …he probably thinks I hate him." Kagome thought out loud.

Everyone stared at her.

"Um Opps!"

"Ehehe Kagome and Inuyasha in a tree k-I-s-s-I-n-g!" Shippou happily cheered.

"Well Kagome when your king wakes up we'll be sure to give you some alone time…how about a nice hot spring! … Wonderful Sango we can join them."

"MIROKU!" Sango chased the monk away.

"Shippou want to get some herbs for Kaede with me?" Kagome said wishing she was with Inuyasha and she can't wait.

"Okie Dokie Mama" Shippou smiled.

"Mama?"

"Yeah you and Inuyasha are like my parents and I love you guys a lot and Miroku and Sango are my uncle and aunt see mama I can't wait until papa wakes up!"

Kagome smiled. "I know I can't wait either."

**_Yooooo ok lol that chap. Was weird I couldn't think of anything:) oh no please tell me if it wasn't good I'll make the next one interesting I at least want 4 or more reviews please so yeah it been long since I continued to write this story_**

_**Miya…oh yah this is how u pronounce Miya lol MiyaMy-yah lol**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Please Remember**

**By: Miya**

**Chapter 5: Just 1 month and you're finally back to me**

It was a chilly night in the month of October. Most of the leaves had departed from where they originally lay.

_Fall…seasons…days…months. Hours….seconds…why... What are you thinking about Inuyasha…what are you feeling…_

Kagome touched her face. Wet tear drops were tumbling from her eyes. She squeezed her pillow tight. She couldn't take it no more…she had to see him.

Kagome grabbed her sweater and quietly got up and walked out of the hut.

Step…by…step…step… that's all it took her to just see his sacred face. Just the way he looked made her smile. If he was awake this minute he would be…"Stop fucking watching me…it's annoying…"

But little did Kagome know he actually like it when Kagome looked at him. It made him feel loved. Just her eyes the way it lit when the sun hit it…made his heart skip a few beats.  
**  
With Inuyasha and Goshin: **

_Goshin was right…I can't really remember…remember…that sent who's is it…tears? I smell salt all over but I can't move._

"You know that I can hear your thoughts pup?" Goshin pronounced.

"Keh whatever!"

"You have regained you senses but you cannot move just yet. Just a month and you'll be free my friend…I just hope you actually won't be returning here as soon as last time."

"I actually don't know what you're talking about…or how I came here…or those smells!"

"You'll figure it out when your out of here pup."

"I'm no fucking pup! I'm over 200 years old!"

"Your still a pup in demon years…compared to me your not even born yet now let's go back to our training."

"Keh whatever!"

**With Kagome:**

Kagome walked up to where Inuyasha lay. She kneeled down and got closer to him. She touched his cheek and ran her fingers over it.

_His skin still as soft as it was…I wonder if he can feel what I'm doing._

She crawled in his lap and hugged his head puling him as close as she can.

"Inuyasha…I love you…I love you so much." She sobbed.

**With Inuyasha and Goshin**: ****

As Inuyasha was getting ready to attack Goshin for his last training strategies he felt something…something warm…he heard something smelled something…

_This sent…it smells nice…salt! Is someone there with my body?_

Inuyasha…I love you…I love you so much…he heard.****

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Pup!"

Inuyasha snapped out of it.

"Goshin…who is that…what is that? It's a girl…she said she loved me…I don't fucking understand this…gods…!"

"Hmm I see your sense of hearing has retained itself also…I presume that's someone that loves you dearly."

"I can't remember who…"

_Inuyasha please come back to me…we miss you…Shippou! He thinks of you as a father…Sango she can't control Miroku by herself…I…I…need you back with me I can't wait much longer please…I love you…a….so….b…..we….to….th…er._

"Her voice again! I can't understand what she's saying at the end!"

"That's because I'm blocking out her voice…I have made a promise with your father to train you no matter what…You listen to me now and be successful releasing the arrow and regaining what is rightfully yours…or don't listen and never get out of here!"__

Inuyasha paused.

"You're right I'll deal with those things…"

"Now onto the mind shield…you will have the power to block out anybody entering thoughts…and what I mean is that there are demons that read your mind…your every move you think about."

"Let's get started you old fart."

Goshin sighed.

"Once you're out of here you won't be as disrespectful…hopefully."

Inuyasha smirked as they continued their training.

Little did Goshin know…Inuyasha felt warmth but he still didn't know what that warmth was?

**Back with Kagome**:

Kagome slowly let go of Inuyasha and wiped those tears away from her eyes. She looked at him.

He had no cute dog's ears no more that would always twitch but now he had normal ears…or that are what Kagome assumed.

She wondered how his eyes must look like…

_Well those strips that he had when he kept on transforming aren't on his face so maybe he still has those honey-gold eyes._

Oh God! How I just miss him…Just one more month…one more month

Kagome touched his lips and placed a warm-full kiss on them. She moved from his lips to his forehead and kissed it.

"I love you…" Kagome said as she walked back to the Kagome with tears threatening to fall.

As Kagome walked back she heard footsteps and giggling. She turned back and saw 3 kids giggling and playing with Inuyasha's hair.

She quickly hid behind a tree and watched in curiosity.

"Hey how come this demon still hasn't turned into a bone thing!"

"I donno Yoko but let's cut his hair! And make him look more handsome."

Kagome couldn't hear what they were saying. 

Snap…SnAP…SNAp…..SNAP

Kagome twirled around and saw Sesshoumaru watching those kids.

"Sess…Sesshoumaru!" She whispered.

"Hehehehehe" The kids giggled.

Kagome turned and looked back at Inuyasha.

"Oh my God! Stop Get away from HIM!!"

Kagome ran to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had half of his hair cut off up to his shoulder and the other longer than his shoulder.

"Oh no…" Kagome cried out.

"Kagome-can!" Sango shouted.

"Kag-oh Buddha what happened to Inuyasha's hair?" Miroku said.

"Back away from Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru spoke out from the woods."

"Sesshoumaru." Everyone except Kagome gasped.

They all backed away except Kagome.

"Kagome move away…you don't want to get hurt."

Kagome didn't care as Sesshoumaru approached Inuyasha she grabbed Inuyasha and hugged him.

"Inuyasha…I have to cut your hair…please don't be mad at me."

"Wench there's no need." Sesshoumaru said.

"What do you mean Sesshoumaru?" Asked Miroku

"Once a demons hair is cut to a short length it recedes to a simply length. So Inuyasha's hair will equal its self out."

_Inuyasha…with a school-boys hair cut…how cute. _Kagome thought.

As Inuyasha's hair did its thing Sango was wondering why Sesshoumaru was here.

"You're here because?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru has come to be there when Prince Inuyasha wakes up…he has his part of the Western Lands to take part in."

"Prince…Inuyasha? You always despised Inuyasha and now you're saying Prince when you always would say Hanyou...how dare you!"

"Kagome let's talk in the Hut…it's getting cold and Shippou will be worrying about the whereabouts of us." Miroku said.

**In the Hut:**

"As a child, Inuyasha had a spell was cast on him when he was born. The enemies of my Father didn't want another strong heir … but they knew that Inuyasha had the same strength of my father as a baby. Amazing has it sounds but as you grew up you had only half of your power and right now Naraku wouldn't be alive if he were your true self." Sesshoumaru explained.

"So the arrow must have broken the spell" Miroku said.

"Yes"

**_--------------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru explaining about Inuyasha_**

It was November and it was also the day Inuyasha was supposed to wake up. Sesshoumaru has stuck around and waited for Inuyasha too.

"Shippou do you have your scarf on?"

"Yep Mama!"

"You guys were going early we'll see you there!" Kagome smiled…the day Inuyasha was going to be back with her.

As Kagome and Shippou walked up to where Inuyasha was suppose to lay she gasped.

"Sesshoumaru you actually came before us."

"I was here all night."

"Oh yah...you demons are better then us weak humans." Kagome smiled thinking that would be what Inuyasha would say to her.

"We're here!" Shouted Miroku and the others.

"Kag-  
Crack…Crack...CRACK…

Golden eyed opened. Fingers ready to attack.

Inuyasha put his hand on the arrow and pulled it out within a second.

BANG!!!

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out and ran towards him.

Inuyasha stood up and suddenly did something unexpected!

BAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ok lol I didn't know what to write about…I've been reading a few books and yes I'm kind of an amateur doing this but I'm trying my best to make this story interesting**

Please Review it makes me want to write more and more :D Pleaz and Thank you's

Peace n Luv

Miya


	6. Chapter 6

**Please Remember**

**By: Idolize-It**

**Chapter 6: **

Inuyasha turned his face to him and gave him an arrogant look.

"Could you not fucken call me pup already?"

"Oh…and I didn't know you had…friends?" He smirked.

Kagome's eyes started to blur…she couldn't believe this he couldn't remember anything about them. She couldn't wait any longer or live without him…why…this would happen to especially her. She also thought it was her fault since she put him in this situation.

Kagome stepped closer to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned his eyes to where the sudden movement was.

He looked at this girl. She was for sure very beautiful. Long silky hair beautiful eyes…that had sadness in them…her body was just…so amazing he felt like he knew her from somewhere. Then he saw her eyes release a couple of tears.

"…"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome softly whispered.

"Wa…?"

"It is better if we all traveled back to the Western Lands many will be after my brother" Sesshoumaru explained.

"OK…well let's go Fluffy…no ones talking here I don't even know why I'm here…Keh"

"If you are mistaken we are all going for a fact now Kagome go with my brother and Sango and Miroku…will use their cat demon." Then Sesshoumaru started to run for as being the leader for the way he should.

Miroku and Sango got onto the transformed Kilala and followed the demon Lord.

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and kneeled down.

"Well…get down will ya."

"U-um ok"

As Kagome got on Inuyasha could feel her body warmth cover his. He felt like he had done this before.

**………….I don't want to bore you guys lol so I'm going to make the travel fast WEE P  
**  
As they approached the village everyone who they passed would stare. Whispers, shouts and even kneeling.

"Lord Inuyasha!! It's been so long since we've seen each other no? We had a lot of fun when we were kids." A young girl with blonde long hair said. She had light blue eyes like the moonlight and dressed in royalty.

"Serenity…you know you really got annoying once I got to know you so why don't you go bother someone else" Inuyasha snorted

Serenity stuck out her tongue and went along her way.

As they approached the gates the guards opened them. Huge gates they were. Black carved into the most beautiful gates anyone has seen even in modern day for Kagome.

Sesshoumaru lead them to a round table and everyone sat down.

"So Lord…Inuyasha do you not remember us?" Miroku questioned.

"Uh…no and would you explain who you are" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"We-

"Were group members of yours we had been collecting the jewel shard which I broke with my sacred arrows and I take full responsibility. We still have an enemy who are after the jewel shards we have. His name is Naraku and both he and I have the remaining pieces. I am Kagome and this little guy his Shippou…which is my adopted son and that's Sango and Miroku." Kagome interrupted Miroku.

"Eh that explains some things but…am I your mate?"

"No you guys never did commit" Sango Said.

"Then why is her sent all over me?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"I...We…W-We were really close…" Kagome looked down.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome…and then saw her face frown.

"I ok…well it's getting late so I think we should go rest…or something."

"Ah well we have guests that are here for a ball tomorrow and we only have a limited amount of rooms so I think you guys should share." Sesshoumaru said.

"OK well Sango and I and Shippou will take one room and well I guess Kagome and Inuyasha can take another." Miroku smiled perversely

"Ok…well down the hall to the right is yours and Inuyasha you remember your room."

"Keh"

Everyone left and went to their rooms.

**Kagome P.O.V:**

I was told to change into a night wear from one of the maids. It was a silky sleeping dress or something like that.

I got into one side of the bed and looked around for Inuyasha. He just looked at me.  
"You know if you want me to sleep on the floor I Can."

"No…Inuyasha it's ok."

He climbed into the bed and lay on his side and continued to look at me.

"So…how come you're sad?"

_I should just tell him…it's not like he'll even like…or love me ever again._

"I'm not…it's just that I really wanted you to remember me and…it broke my heart."

Damn I started to cry…not in front of him. He probably thinks I'm weak now but I gasped I felt arms go around me.

"You know I don't remember a thing but I could get to know you again."

I looked in his eyes and stopped crying.

"Did you love me?"

He traced his finger over the tears that fell from before.

"Why would I? I asked you if you were my mate and even if you aren't I still feel like you are…theres something about you"

"Inuyasha…I don't know what to do…I love you so much….you don't remember and-

I felt warm soft lips on mine.

I couldn't resist so I kissed him back. It wasn't a sympathetic kiss or passionate but it was a kiss letting me know he was going to try for me.

"Inuy-ASHA!" I said as I fell of the bed.

He started to laugh as I got up and stood there blushing.

"You're such a klutz" He smiled and took of the light.

I climbed back into bed and turned and looked at him. I didn't know whether if he was asleep or not but he looked so peaceful and safe.

I sighed…I'm going to try and make everything like it was. I smiled and giggled. At least he gave me a good night kiss.

Giving him one last look I closed my eyes and felt sleep overcome me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
